


Tell Me is it Wonderful

by darktensh17



Series: Can't Live Here Anymore [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Past Torture, Poe Dameron hurts so pretty, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rescue from the clutches of Kylo Ren, Poe now has to worry about healing, the impending birth of his children, and the knowledge that Kylo isn't just going to sit idle and not come for him. At least he's got the Resistance, his children's grandparents, and some new friends to help him out with some of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! Welcome to part 3 of the Can't Live Here Anymore series! I had no plans to write a third part to this series but apparently my brain had other thoughts, this chapter practically wrote itself. 
> 
> This will likely be a longer work and I have no real idea of how many chapters or what's going to happen. We're flying by the seat of our pants on this one!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful Zoe_Dameron <3

Being back with the Resistance after being locked away first on the Finalizer, and then on Starkiller Base, is a surreal experience. Even a month after his rescue, there are days when Poe wakes up and he forgets he can leave his room. If not for BB-8's constant comforting presence, Poe would completely forget he wasn't still trapped by Kylo Ren. 

[Poe it is time for your appointment with Dr Kalonia.] BB-8 reminds him gently, rolling up to nuzzle against Poe's legs. [She wishes to check up on the progress of the tiny humans.]

Smiling, Poe drops a hand onto BB-8s dome, stroking it lovingly. "Thank you Beebs." It amuses Poe how much his astromech has become a willing nursemaid to Poe, insisting that he kept all his appointments, ate regularly, and partook in light exercise and some human contact. Poe wasn't always in the mood to see anyone but BB-8 made sure he didn't lock himself inside his room and never come out.

[General Organa wishes to see you as well after the appointment.] BB-8 reminds him, effectively souring Poe's good mood. Poe knows what she wants; she hasn't pushed it in the month since he's been back but she wants to talk about Ren, about the babies and what Poe had gone through while he was Ren's captive.

All the things Poe doesn't want to talk or think about.

A fluttering in his stomach has Poe putting his free hand on top of the bulge. "It's alright babies, I'm fine." When BB-8 beeps at him insistently Poe can't help but laugh and kneel down so that BB-8 can press against Poe's stomach to feel the babies moving. "You're going to be the best guardian these babies have, aren't you Beebs?"

[BB-8 will never allow harm to come to Poe or his tiny humans.] BB-8 pledges as solemnly as can be managed in binary. [BB-8 will never lose Poe again.]

There are tears in Poe's eyes as he hugs BB-8 tightly. "I won't lose you again either Beebs." Sniffling and wiping away any evidence of the tears, he pulls away and pushes himself up to his feet. "Let's go see Dr Kalonia before she sends someone to track me down for being late, hm?"

BB-8 chirps in agreement.

-

The appointment goes well; Dr Kalonia is pleased with the progress of his pregnancy and the babies’ development.

"It's a miracle all three of you are as healthy as you are considering what's happened." She says kindly as she helps Poe off the examination table.

Poe doesn't bother mentioning that his physical health is the only thing Kylo Ren was careful about once they found out about Poe's pregnancy. "Were you able to calculate an approximate birth date?" He asks instead, more concerned with that. 

Kalonia nods, pulling out her data pad. "You're approximately thirty weeks along; I'd say another five to ten weeks and these babies will be ready to see the world. Of course twins have a higher chance of being born premature, and we don't know what the gestation period for your mother's people is so that has also been taken into account. In any case we're prepared to deliver them at any time."

That's at least one less thing to worry about. Poe isn't even sure how he's supposed to give birth; he doesn't exactly have the right equipment for it. Dr Kalonia hasn't been able to help him on that front, she's told him it will likely be via c-section. He hopes he isn't conscious if they have to cut him open in order to remove the babies.

"Thank you." 

"It's part of my job Poe, and even if it wasn't you're important to all of us." Dr Kalonia's hand on his arm makes Poe tense up unconsciously. "We care about you, Poe. And your babies."

Poe isn't sure what to say to that and so he says nothing, choosing instead to merely nod.

BB-8 beeps to capture their attention, and save Poe from having to say anything more. [Poe has a meeting with General Organa.]

“Sorry Doc, you heard BB-8, I gotta run.” Poe’s already inching his way out the door, he can tell Dr. Kalonia isn’t pleased at the interruption but she nods and waves him off. “Thanks for the save, Beebs.”

[Poe does have a meeting with General Organa; BB-8 is to escort Poe there.] Even with BB-8 speaking in binary Poe can read the underlying threat there. _You will go to the meeting or else._

Sighing, Poe concedes. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to avoid speaking with Leia, and likely Han, forever. Not when he’s carrying their grandchildren in side him, a fact that hasn’t really been brought up yet. He isn’t even remotely surprised to see Luke is there waiting for him as well. As he enters the room Poe nods at each of them respectfully. “Generals.” 

“You know this isn’t that kind of meeting Poe.” Leia says with a shake of her head. “Sit down before you get cold feet and try to waddle out of here.” Poe winces at her quip, but he supposed he deserved that one.

Even though Poe knows what’s coming he doesn’t want to talk about it, Luke at least knows not to beat around the bush in regards to the subject. “Your children are incredibly strong in the Force. When they’re born they will be weak and a beacon of light to any strong Force Users across the Galaxy.”

"Stronger even then Ben?" Poe finds himself asking before he can really think about what he's saying. As soon as the words are out of his mouth he feels horrified, not for saying them, but for bringing up Ben at all. He tries not to associate the man he once loved with Kylo Ren; it’s easier to believe that Ben Solo died that night at the Jedi temple along with the other padawans. 

Luke nods, grimly. "Ben is one of the strongest Force Users to ever exist, between his powers and your own Force sensitivity the children really have no hope of leading a normal life. They won't be able to go untrained."

Poe wraps his arms around his stomach, wishing he could protect his children this way, not caring if he is judged for the action. "What are we going to do to keep them safe from creatures like Snoke and Kylo Ren?"

Leia looks stricken at the way Poe spits out her son's chosen name, Poe doesn't care, she wasn't the one tortured and raped by him for months.

"We're looking into that," Luke answers, placating as he walks over to kneel in front of Poe, which is something much too ridiculous for a Master Jedi to do. “Poe, I know you’re scared but we’re going to keep them safe. We’ll take all precautions. If that means that we have to get you your own ysalamiri to keep you and the children safe, then we will.” 

That surprises Poe a bit; the ysalamiri create a Force-neutral bubble and from what Poe has heard it’s quite a disconcerting sensation for those with the Force to enter one of those bubbles. Still. . . “That wouldn’t hurt the babies would it?”

Luke shakes his head. “It may be good to dampen them for now and while they are too young to learn control. It would be safer for them anyway. It would not be good to cut them off completely, as that could severely damage them.”

“And you can get your hands on one?” 

“Kid, your kids’ grandpa just happens to be one of the best smugglers in the galaxy; I can get my hands on anything.” Han’s boasting draws a strange tenseness to the room, up until now no one has really acknowledged that these are Ben Solo’s children; Leia Organa and Han Solo’s grandchildren, and the grandniece or nephews of Luke Skywalker. They’re part of an impressive legacy that has been stricken with turmoil and power. 

Something in Leia’s face changes, the sternness from before melting into sorrow and joy as she comes over, with Luke moving out of her way so she can embrace Poe. “We’ll keep you safe as well Poe; you’re as much a part of this family as they are. You’re always been a second son to us.” 

Han nods, coming up behind Poe to clap a hand on his shoulder. “You’re not alone in this kiddo.” 

It’s too much for Poe to bear, but he was raised polite and he waits for Leia to pull away before he stands. “Thank you. . . I. . . I have a lot to think about, if I could be excused?” 

Leia looks sad but nods, “Of course Poe, but please come to us if you need anything and. . . I know this isn’t my place, but you should contact your father.”

“Of course, I will I just. . . I’ll go now.” He barely manages a quick salute before he’s waddling out of the room. BB-8 whoops in alarm from outside the door and follows after him, launching into a series of concerned questions. “I’m fine Beebs, I just need to wind down a little.” Usually that would be by flying but Poe’s too big now to fit into a cockpit and by now everyone on base knows about his circumstances so no one would be naïve enough to allow him to even try. 

There were rumours aplenty about who the father of his children were, but few outside of his tight circle of friends actually knew the truth. One more than one occasion Poe had been walking down the halls only to overhear people gossiping about it, once he’d heard two techs talking about how Poe most have whored himself out to survive and come back like he had. The words had struck him and Poe had walked quickly away, determined to ignore what he’d heard and the burning in his eyes that people would believe such things about him.

He’d told no one about the incident, keeping it locked away at the back of his mind.

Right now though, he is going to the only other place where he can calm himself down, with the only two people who don’t know about his past and won’t make him feel any worse.

Finn and Rey are currently in the training arena duelling with staves when Poe finds them. Rey clearly has the advantage of experience and speed, but Finn seems to be holding his ground on account of his own combat experience and also his bulkier weight, though that doesn’t seem to keep him from taking multiple hits from Rey and wincing with every one. 

Poe’s arrival seems to distract Finn just enough that Rey easily swipes her staff at his feet, sending him to the ground with a grunt. “I win.” She says before dropping the staff uncaringly and hurrying over. “Poe! How did your appointment with the doctor go?” 

“It went really well. Doc says the babies are both healthy as can be.” Poe says with a smile, accepting Rey’s hand as helps him settle down on one of the benches in the work room. “Another two months or so and they’ll be ready to join us.” He says easily, feeling no fear or shame in opening up to Rey. It amazes him how much easier it is to talk about his pregnancy with Rey, who up until a month ago he hadn’t known existed, and with Finn, who had tried so hard to save him from the First Order.

Finn came over to join them, sitting on Poe’s side while Rey sat on his other. “I’ve never been around babies, I’m kind of anxious to meet them. That is, if we’re going to be allowed to interact with them?”

Poe chuckles amused, grinning easily at Finn. “Are you kidding? As long as you’re with the Resistance and continue to be unofficial pilots you’re probably going to see a whole lot of these kids. Between the commanding officers and my pilots these kids are going to have so many aunties and uncles and you two are included in that if you want.” 

“Oh we do, Poe!” Rey says eagerly. She doesn’t quite move close enough to touch him, she’s odd about physical touch, but Poe can tell she’s sincere. “Maybe when they’re old enough I can help train them!” If anything could kill Poe’s good mood it was the reminder that his children were strong in the Force, strong enough that Rey could sense them easily. She seemed to sense that it was the wrong thing to say, or maybe it was the way Poe’s hands dropped to cradle his belly protectively. “I’m sorry Poe I didn’t mean. . .” 

It’s not as though Poe had talked to Rey or Finn about that aspect of his pregnancy, but he hadn’t kept it secret either, not exactly anyway, and Luke and Rey must have spoken about it at some point. “It’s alright Rey. . . I would be honoured if you helped teach my children when they’re old enough.” He trusted Rey in ways he didn’t trust Luke. It was cruel to think that Ben’s fall had partially been Luke’s fault.

Rey relaxes and a shy smile spread across her face. Poe can see why Finn is smitten with her, even if the younger man hasn’t acted on it yet. Poe can tell that Rey seems to have the same attraction but seems unsure of what to do about it. It’s not his place to say anything unless either of them reaches out to him.

The three of them sit together quietly for a little while, with Poe enjoying the calmness that both Finn and Rey exude. It seems that the three of them are the only ones who want to be calm, and as soon as Poe’s feeling really relaxed the babies start moving about, taking particular delight in pressing against his sensitive organs. 

“Ugh, settle down you two.” Poe rubs his hands over his belly, noticing Finn and Rey watching him with wide wondering eyes. “Do you want to feel them?” 

“C-can we?” Rey asks at the same time as Finn hesitantly says, “It won’t hurt them, will it?”

Chuckling, Poe nods at both of them, taking each one by their hand and pressing it to where the babies are starting to become more restless. “You can and it won’t, just don’t press to hard is all I ask.”

There’s so much awe on their faces as they hold their hands on Poe’s stomach, eyes widening with each movement that they feel. Watching them, Poe thinks that maybe they’ll all be okay. These babies have so many people that love them and Kylo Ren is just one person in the Galaxy, even if he does try to come for Poe, he’ll have to go through two Jedi, a Force sensitive general, a stormtrooper, a couple dozen pilots, and probably at least half the Resistance personnel to get to Poe. 

For the first time in months, Poe actually feels safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suplies! It's an actual update!
> 
> Many thanks to Zoe_Dameron who is just the best for editing for me <3

Poe’s quiet moment with Finn and Rey is interrupted when BB-8 knocks lightly against his knees with a loud trill. [It is time to go; Poe has an important meeting he cannot miss.]

“What? I don’t have any other appointments.” The thought of any more meetings or appointments churns Poe’s stomach; he doesn’t want to deal with being poked and prodded either physically or emotionally anymore today. “Can’t you reschedule whatever it is?”

[Negative, it is of the utmost importance. Friends Finn and Rey can accompany you.] BB-8 whirls around and starts rolling toward the exit. [Come!]

Grumbling to himself, Poe pushes himself back to his feet, thankful when Finn reaches over to help him up. “Thanks, buddy. I wish I could stay and cuddle more but it sounds like I’ve got a big meeting. Did you want to come? Apparently it’s okay to bring you and I could use some moral support after the day I’ve had.”

“We’d love to.” Rey says at the same time Finn shouts, “Of course.”

Laughing, Poe takes the lead in following BB-8 out of the training arena. He doesn’t notice the looks of excitement Finn and Rey share as they follow after him.

“So, what exactly is this important meeting that I don’t remember Beebs? If it’s so important I should have some recollection of it.” Poe’s not sure if it’s scarier to think that he may have forgotten something or that someone has made an appointment with him and he was just never told.

Instead of giving Poe a direct answer, BB-8 chirps, [Classified.]

Poe’s taken back by that; BB-8 doesn’t usually keep secrets form him. “What do you mean it’s classified? If it’s about me I have a right to know.”

[Poe will know when we arrive.] BB-8 answers promptly, head swivelling back to look at Poe, blowing what could be the droid equivalent of a raspberry.

“BB-8!” Poe starts to admonish, only to quiet when Rey puts a hand on his arm.

“I think BB-8 is trying to surprise you with something, maybe it would be good to trust them?” she offers, and Poe can’t disagree with her on that; she feels so sure about what she’s saying.

Sighing, Poe concedes for the time being. “Alright Beebs, I’ll trust you for now but it better be a good classified and not a surprise mental health check-up or something. Force knows I already have enough pressure to see the base shrink on a weekly basis.” He notices the looks of concern that Finn and Rey are giving him. “I go and see her, and it’s helping, so you don’t need to worry.”

“You’re our friend Poe; of course we’re going to worry about you,” Finn tells him, looking like a kicked puppy.

Well shit, now he feels like an asshole. “Thanks guys, really, that means a lot to me. I promise I’m doing well though. I’m not even having that many nightmares anymore.”

The comment doesn’t seem to reassure the two as much as Poe would have liked, but he’s saved by BB-8 chirping cheerfully that they’ve arrived at their destination. Looking up, Poe realizes they’re in front of the hangers. “What are we doing here Beebs? You know I’m not permitted to fly or do repairs on Black One.”

[Poe is not here for either of those things.] BB-8 agrees before rolling onto the pressure plate that has the doors to the hanger open.

Poe exchanges a confused look with Finn and Rey before entering the darkened hanger. Before he has time to reach for the light panel, the hanger lights up and the room echoes with cries of “Surprise!” and “Happy Baby Shower!”

Startled, Poe takes a step back, his heart pounding from the sudden excitement. His arms are taken by Finn and Rey who grin and lead him toward a large table set up in the center of the hanger that’s covered in presents and a large cake. Gathered around it are some of Poe’s closest friends and all of his pilots.

Snap rounds the table and claps him on the back. “You didn’t think we would let our Commander get away with not having a baby shower, did you? Especially if it gives us a chance to party!” The gathered group cheers at Snap’s declaration. “You can also consider it a semi-welcome back party, too.”

For a moment, Poe is speechless; he never expected anything like this to happen. Somehow, he thinks that he really should have, given how tight knit of a group the pilots are. It doesn’t stop tears from welling in his eyes as he looks around at those who have gathered. After some of the cruel things he’s heard since he returned to the Resistance, this is so heart warming.

“Hey! No tears unless they’re happy tears,” Jess says as she comes over to take his arm, shouldering Snap. “I worked my butt off to make your favourite kind of cake and we have all your favourite foods.”

Poe shakes his head and turns to hug Jess suddenly. “They are happy tears. Thank you.” He pulls back and looks at his friends, his family. “All of you, thank you.

[BB-8 helped!] BB-8 whistles from the floor, rolling up and pressing his dome to Poe’s knee. [Poe deserves only happiness and good things.]

Smiling, Poe presses his hand to BB-8’s dome. “You did such a great jobs Beebs. Thank you.”

“Alright, enough of that! Come have cake and open presents!” Snap proclaims loudly as he ushers Poe toward the table, with Jess taking hold of Poe’s arm again. “You two as well,” he calls out to Finn and Rey, who get dragged over by Iolo and Karé.

For the next two hours Poe feels nothing but happiness and love, and he can feel the twins absorbing the sensation and projecting it back at Poe. More than once he has to stop talking and press his face into his hands because he’s so overwhelmed by the sensation.

When he begins unwrapping the presents everyone has gotten him he’s so stunned by how thoughtful they are, everything from clothes and bottles, to promises of babysitting when he needs a break. To Poe’s surprise, even Finn and Rey, who admitted they were both somewhat confused by the concept of a baby shower, worked together to get something for the twins. Finn produces a set of dog tags, that have the last name ‘Dameron’ with the first names blank, and Rey gives him a baby monitor that has been connected to both BB-8 and Poe’s personal com, as well as both those of herself and Finn’s.

His favourite gift by far, though, comes collectively from his pilots: two onesies designed to look like their flight suits, on the back are ‘Black Two’ and ‘Black Three.’

“Guys. . .” The tears are flowing freely again and he can’t help but laugh as everyone crowds around to give him a huge group hug. “Thank you all so much, for all of this.”

“It’s really the least we could do, you’re our Commander.” Jess’ words are casual but they do convey something heavier in them. “We missed you, Poe. It wasn’t the same without you here.”

The mood turns sombre for several moments, before it’s interrupted by BB-8 whistling for Poe’s attention.

“What is it, Beebs?” Poe asks, reaching down to pet his droid.

[Poe has one more gift.] BB-8 tells him, rolling back to open his compartment which contains a data chip. [Poe is supposed to watch that when he is alone. It is from the General.]

Surprised, Poe pockets the gift, wondering just what Leia could have given him.

He doesn’t have much time to dwell on it before the pilots begin calling for cake, and he is once again swept up in the celebrations.

By the time the party winds down many hours later, Poe is exhausted and he’s thankful for Iolo and Karé’s presence as they escort him back to his rooms. “That was amazing, really. I’m not sure I can thank you all enough.”

“You’ve thanked us plenty already Poe, and not just in words. You deserved this.” Karé insists. “So don’t feel the need to thank us anymore, okay? We were happy to do it.”

“Besides,” Iolo adds as they reach Poe’s door, “if you really want to thank us you’ll let everyone at that leftover cake tomorrow while the majority of them get over their hangovers.”

Poe snorts with laughter at that. “Are you included in that, Iolo?”

Iolo flashes him a grin, his eyes glinting with a slightly glassy sheen in the lights of the hallway. “Maybe a little, and I know I’d definitely appreciate some more of that yummy cake.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Captain Arana.” His eyes flit over to Karé’s amused face. “Get him to bed before he does something stupid, alright?”

Karé laughs and gives him a salute. “Will do, Commander. You get some rest yourself.”

“Goodnight Karé, Iolo.”

The two of them lean forward and hug Poe tightly. “Goodnight Poe, sleep well.”

Waving at them, Poe enters his room and goes over to the bed to collapse on to his back with a tired sigh. The twins move around within him as though they are trying to get into comfortable sleeping positions. Absently, Poe rubs at his stomach, a smile on his face. It really was a good day.

Knowing he can’t sleep in his day clothes, not with the cake stains from the impromptu food fight that had occurred at one point, Poe pushes himself to his feet and dresses for sleep. His hands find the data chip that contains Leia’s gift. Calling BB-8 over to him, Poe gives him the chip to play and is surprised when a soft voice singing fills the room.

 _Lullaby and good night, with roses bedight,_  
_With lilies o’er spread is baby’s wee bed._  
 _Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed._  
 _Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed._

With a start, he recognizes Leia’s voice and when he listens to the song he realizes he’s heard it before; it’s one of the songs his mother used to sing to him to get him to sleep, only it’s not the songs of her own people. This song and Poe is sure many of the other songs on the data chip are the songs of a lost people.

That night, Poe falls asleep listening to Alderaanian lullabies sung in the soft voice his children’s grandmother.

 _Lullaby and good night, thy mother’s delight._  
_Bright angels beside my darling abide._  
 _They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast._  
 _They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast._

-

It’s taken Poe some time to get used to sleeping alone again. Kylo always slept with Poe, usually after raping him. The only time that this didn’t occur was when Kylo was off the Finalizer away on some mission. Poe’s taken to hugging a pillow during the night to help himself get to sleep. One of his gifts had been a stuffed Black One hand made by Jess, and so he goes to sleep hugging that.

  
Falling sleep really isn’t the problem; Poe’s constantly exhausted from his pregnancy. Remaining asleep is where he finds the most difficulty now.

It’s in his sleep that he’s the least protected from the monster that haunts his dreams.

_Poe can’t even flinch when the black clad arms wrap around him, pulling him close to a strong chest. “They’re getting so big.” Gloved hands rub the bulge of his stomach and Poe can feel the twins kicking in response to the touch. “It won’t be long now until they’re born.”_

_For the first time since these dreams started Poe realizes that the voice speaking to him isn’t modulated by a mask. Dimly, he’s aware of hair brushing against his face as the figure behind him leans down to kiss the back of his neck. “I don’t have much time if I want to be there before the birth.”_

_“Why can’t you just leave us alone?” Poe dares to ask through trembling lips. He hates this, hates that Kylo is being so kind and tender with him in his dreams when he never was in reality. “I escaped you, I’m free now! Why won’t you stop haunting me!?” Poe’s surprised by his burst of anger and regrets it almost as soon as the words are out._

_Kylo grabs his arms and wrenches him around so that Poe is facing him, forced to look at his angry face. “Because you’re mine, Poe Dameron! You are mine and these are my children! You have no right to keep me from them; SHE has no right to keep you all from me.”_

_“Soon I am going to break through their shielding and find you. If not me, then the First Order will. When that happens, I promise that there will be no one left alive who will keep us apart.” Kylo raises one of his hands to stroke Poe’s cheek tenderly, the grip of his other hand on Poe’s arm keeping him from pulling away. “We’re going to be a family like we’re meant to be.”_

_Poe shakes his head and presses his hands against Kylo’s chest to push him away. “No! You don’t understand or care about anyone but yourself! I want them to grow up around their family! They deserve to live in a world where they are loved and cherished and that’s not what you’ll give them!”_

_“They’re mine!” Kylo shouts again, his grip becoming tight enough to bruise. “If you stay there she will take them away from you, send them off to be trained and you will never see them again. I can train them in the ways of the Force without separating us.” Poe can see Kylo visibly trying to calm his anger. “I won’t ever make them go through what I did. We’ll be together forever, I promise.”_

_“Kylo. . .” He hates that he feels pity for this man that tortured him, but part of Poe will always love Ben. “She did what she thought was best for you; it wasn’t a punishment or to get rid of you.”_

_Trembling slightly, Kylo shakes his head and Poe can see glimmers of Ben underneath, of the hurt he felt at being sent away. “She did! But I won’t! I promise you, Poe!” When he looks at Poe, Poe finds himself drowning in the sincerity of his gaze; whatever else Kylo may be, he honestly believes that he will be doing right by Poe and their children._

_It doesn’t stop it from being so very wrong._

_“Don’t come for us Ben, please . . . let us be free and let me raise them with tales of their father without having them need to fear him.” He licks his lips nervously. “If not that, then. . .come back to us and we can work at being a family. You don’t have to be in the dark.” Poe doesn’t know why he’s saying this, there’s still so much fear in his heart of Kylo, but that one glimpse of Ben. . . in his heart he knows that this is right._

_For one moment Kylo’s resolve seems to waver, Poe can feel Ben reaching out to him desperately through a bond he long thought to be dormant._

_  
“NO!” There’s real pain as that bond is slammed shut and Poe is physically pushed away. “That boy is dead! Don’t try to use that to lead me astray.” Kylo takes a step back and begins to fade. “Mark my words, Poe Dameron, I will come for you and our children and if you try and keep me from them I will not hesitate to kill you.”_

With a cry of shock and terror Poe jerks up in bed, burying his face in his hands and sobbing uncontrollably. He’s not even sure why he’s crying; he can barely remember what he dreamed, but he knows it was something terrible.

Poe sits there for what feels like hours until he registers BB-8 calling his name over and over again in concern, and can feel the comforting presence of the twins trying to soothe his fear.

Finally, he reaches down with one hand to rub his stomach and the other to pet BB-8’s dome. “I’m alright, just a nightmare. . .” The words feel like ash in his mouth and there’s something screaming from inside telling him that everything isn’t alright, he’s in terrible danger. For the life of him Poe can’t remember what he’s in danger from.

 


End file.
